First Baby
by McFreckles
Summary: A re-write of 6x23 in which Meredith gets to tell Derek about the baby


"Hey" Meredith says happily as she opens the door to Derek's office. "You paged?" Derek looks up from his desk; "I like to say hello to my wife every 48 hours" he says. He gets up from his chair and leans over the desk towards Meredith. "You didn't come home last night" he says as he leans in to kiss her. He sits back down in his chair with a small groan. "I told you every Tuesday night I'm trolling for cases, last night a guy crashed his motorcycle, had rebar jammed in the base of his skull, and shadow shepherd let me do the extraction" she says excitedly. "You know what I've been doing" Derek says as he flips through the stack of papers in front of him, quickly signing all the documents. "Paper work. You know what I have to look forward to today? More paper work. This job is just….I would love to have something jammed in my brain that way I'd see the inside of an OR." He looks at all his papers and sucks in a breath deeply. "Okay…well uhhh are you going to come home early tonight because we can order in and I have some stuff to tell you" she says. Her hands are in her pockets indicating that she's kind of nervous but the smile in her eyes shows happiness as well. "Yeah I'll be there" he replies quickly. She offers a small smile but Derek doesn't even look up from his paper work so she can tell he's in a bad mood. Her smile grows as she just looks down at him. "I have to go I'm on Sloan's post-ops" she says with a smile. As she turns to leave he looks up at her and smiles a little because he can tell that she's happy. "I hate that you're so happy" he states as he puts another stack of papers on his desk. Meredith turns around to look at him when she gets to the door; "Derek, there's gonna be a lot of dirty sex for you tonight, look forward to that" she says with a smirk. He watches her walk out the door and makes a "hmm" sound as if accepting the future dirty sex without question and goes back to his paper work.

A few moments later Derek's desk phone rings, the caller ID reads that it's from the hospital's security office. "This is the chief" he says when he picks up the phone. "Sir we have a situation. There is a man walking around the hospital with a gun. We need to initiate lockdown and secure the area he is currently in" the head of security says quickly. "Do what you need to do" Derek says. He can here the man issuing orders to people in the background. "Where is he" Derek asks. "We noticed something on the cameras and rewinded the tapes until we saw him and we've been able to track him to the patient floor on 3." "What did you see on the tapes" Derek asks. Suddenly images of Meredith being shot flood his brain. "A woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood, sir. She's wearing light blue scrubs and has short hair." "How short" Derek asks frantically. Very short, practically a man's haircut." He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in when the man describes a woman who isn't Meredith. "Can you block off the shooter in an area without any patients" Derek asks. He hears someone in the background in the security office yell "we got him sir!" "We have him locked in a four-way intersection by himself sir." "Alright, notify authorities but do not lift the lockdown until the shooter is out of the building." "Yes sir."

Meredith walks briskly down the hallway and frowns a little when she sees the door closed, but is glad that it's not locked. She looks both ways before she notices Christina sitting on a gurney. "Hey" Meredith says. "Did you get that page, lockdown?" she asks as she walks towards Christina. "Yeah, I mean whatever, it means we can't leave, I never leave here anyways so what do I care" she answers sarcastically. Meredith giggles; "You know what it's probably just a drill, or like a physic patient got out, or a baby went missing from the nursery." Meredith just looks at her friend incrduously, wondering where she comes up with all the things she says. "Or there's um, there's an axe murderer on the loose" Christina adds jokingly. "An axe murderer would be fun" Meredith says with a smile. She sits down on the gurney next to Christina. "SO…how did he react? I mean was his world made whole because your womb is not empty and dry. Did he weep like a bitch baby?" "I didn't tell him because he was in a mood" Meredith says with a frown on her face. Ever since she had peed on that stick all she had wanted to do was tell Derek about their baby. "So I'll tell him later tonight or something, I mean it should be special, right?" she adds. "Well, I mean you found out in the ladies' room squatting over a stick, I mean that wasn't very special, why does he get special?" "I don't know I feel like my heads gonna pop off because I haven't told him and I want to and I hate that. It's good news he should know, right?" Christina nods her head and hums in agreement. She can tell Meredith is a little freaked out about the whole thing and knows that Derek is the only one who can help. "You know what, I'm telling him now" says Meredith. "Okay." "What are.." "Well I'm coming." Meredith looks at her friend in confusion as she stands up to follow her. "I wanna see the bitch baby tears!" "Christina" "I'll just stand in the hallway, he'll never know I'm there." Meredith looks at her friend with a small smile on her face. Christina said that so seriously that Meredith knows something is up. "I umm, I broke up with Owen, okay." "Oh." They share a look quickly before Meredith says "okay, come on." They link arms and start walking towards Derek's office. Meredith pushes the elevator button and when it dings open the doors reveal Alex with a gunshot wound, lying in a pool of his own blood. "Oh my god" Christina yells. "What happened" Meredith cries with a look of pure terror on their faces. "Shot…Reed…..then…..me…" Alex whispers. Christina and Meredith share a look before dragging Alex out of the elevator. They pull him through the way Meredith came to find Christina because there are always nurses by the nurses station in post-ops. "Hey we're on lock down what do you think you're doing" a nurse yells as she sees them coming through the door. "We need a bed, irrigation trays, and help. Lots of help" Christina yells. The nurses look down at Alex in shock before running over to try and help. Once they get him in a bed they start to try and stop the bleeding. "We need to get him to an OR now" Meredith says to a nurse. "You can't take him anywhere we're on lockdown." "So?" Christina yells. "He's going to bleed out and die if we don't get this bullet out" she adds. "Lockdown means stay where you are, no moving for any reason" another nurse says. "I'm going to bet that the lockdown has to do with why he has a bullet in his chest" another nurse says. Meredith turns to glare at the nurse, who looks away sheepishly. "Mer" Christina says pulling her attention back to Alex. They share a look, and then Meredith pulls out her phone and calls Derek. "Derek we need an OR right now! Alex has a GSW to the chest and we need to get it out or he's going to bleed out and die" she says as soon as he picks up. "Where are you" he asks. "Outpatient care with Christina." "We have the shooter locked in an intersection on 3 so take the elevators down to the OR floor. No one is allowed to move so you're going to have to see if Hunt and Altman can spare some of their staff." "Okay" she says and hangs up. "Let's move" she says.

Christina and Meredith get to the OR just as Teddy and Owen are finishing. "Okay he's ready for transport" Teddy says. "Jackson, get him up to ICU, start warming him up, and" "Can't sir" Jackson says interrupting Owen. "Excuse me" Owen asks in surprise. "We can't leave here that's what Shepherd told me. There's a shooter in the hospital and we're supposed to stay here" "There's a what" Owen says interrupting Jackson. "Shepherd said that" "This patient is hypothermic I need to get him to an ICU to start warming him up before he starts to circle the drain." "Well shepherd said" "We have a GSW to the chest. He's lost a lot of blood. It's Alex" Christina yells as she and Meredith run into the OR with Alex on a gurney. Everyone in the OR looks up in shock. "What is going on" Teddy asks. "There's a shooter in the hospital. We found Alex bleeding in an elevator and you need to operate right now" Meredith says. Teddy and Owen jump into action, switching their current patient for Alex. "Wait this patient still needs to be taken to the ICU for warming" Owen says. "Derek said that they have the shooter isolated in an intersection they're just waiting for the cops" Meredith says. "I've got this. Jackson and Grey, take this patient to the ICU, Yang scrub in" Teddy says.

A few hours later Derek finds Meredith sitting in Alex's room. "How's he doing" he asks. "He's stable. He lost a lot of blood so it will take him a while to wake up, but Teddy got the bullet out so he'll be okay." "Good" he says pressing a kiss to her head. "I'll see you at home okay, I have a lot of press work to deal with and the cops want a statement." Meredith frowns and looks sad; "I'll see you later" she says. He turns to walk out of the room, but when she says his name he turns around. "I love you" she says. He cocks his head and gives her his best McDreamy smile. "I love you too" he says giving her a hug. "Christina said the shooter asked her for directions for your office, that he was looking for you. Derek, what if he had found you and…" she trails off with tears in her eyes. "Hey, shhh everything's okay I'm fine" he says reassuring her. He holds her as she puts her head on his chest and lets out a few tears. "I need you alive" she says quietly. "I'm not going anywhere" he says confidently.

Derek walks into their bedroom around 3 am. He had spent the last couple of hours talking to the police, making press statements, assuring the staff that the hospital is safe, and going through mountains of paper work. He kicks off his shoes and quickly changes into pajamas before climbing into bed next to Meredith. He can tell that she tried to wait up for him because her lamp is still on and there's a book on her chest. He snuggles in next to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. She wakes up and turns on her back to look at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he says. He caresses her face and she smiles up at him in return. "What" he asks because she suddenly looks very thoughtful. "We could've died today" she says. "But we didn't" he says trying to reassure her. She acts like she didn't hear him. "We could've died today. All I kept thinking about during Alex's surgery was that we could've died today and I wouldn't have gotten the chance to tell you I'm pregnant." "You're pregnant" he says calmly. "Yeah" she says quietly, looking up at him with fear and wonder in her eyes. "We're having a baby….we're having a baby!" "She laughs excitedly and he pulls her onto him so he can kiss her deeply. After making out passionately for a few moments she pulls away. She looks down at him lovingly and runs a hand down his cheek; "We're having a baby" she says lovingly


End file.
